


No Dress Code: Fashionistas

by GuileandGall



Series: No Dress Code [19]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fights, Insults, Rock Star, doubts, pre-wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: An impromptu proposal leaves Furia and Eli both in need of something to wear.





	No Dress Code: Fashionistas

**Author's Note:**

> In February 2016, @bosselimitchell sent me a prompt for the Domestic AU’s proposal, wedding, and honeymoon. This one is kind of an in between.

**-1-**

“Am I crazy?” Furia asked, staring at herself in the mirror.

“Of course, you are.” Shaundi leaned against the edge of the huge mirrors. “I mean you’re marrying Eli-fucking-Mitchell. That is not the action of a sane woman.”

She said nothing in reply, just lost herself in the reflection.

The brunette walked over and bent to straighten out the short train of the dress. “But you love him, which might just be crazier than that,” his bandmate added with a soft laugh.

“I must be out of my mind,” Furia mumbled as she stepped off the small platform, her retreat started with a stumble.

Shaundi’s eyes went wide and she grabbed at Furia’s hand. “Sol, I was just kidding.”

“No, you’re right. This is nuts.” She gathered up the skirt in her hands and stalked back to the dressing room, her pace increasing with every step.

“It’s not nuts. It’s … unexpected, but then so is just about everything about you two,” Shaundi said, following then stopping outside the door as it slammed closed. “I was just kidding. Come on, open the door.” There was no answer from the other side, so her approach shifted. “He loves you, you know? The last two months he’s practically been a priest. Well, for Eli.”

Furia yanked the door back open, dress half undone and hanging off one shoulder. “What does that mean?”

Shaundi shrugged and raised her eyebrows. The bride-elect let her into the room and the singer closed the door behind herself. “For one, he’s not blowing through groupies like Kleenex and the last few weeks he’s seemed so … lonely isn’t quite the right word. But it kind of is. I think he missed you something fierce. He’s been talking about you constantly, and not just how you’re great in bed.”

The woman in white leaned against the wall, arms crossing over her chest.

“He’s completely in love with you and after you flew home last time he got all moody. More than usual,” the singer added before Furia could argue that Eli was always swinging on a dime. “I think you broke him.”

That made Furia laugh.

“No, I’m serious. He used to be all swinging dick, gin, and fly by the seat of his pants. He’s still like that, though lately, it’s like he’s been distracted … or as if something was missing. I think it might be you.”

Furia swallowed at the tightness in her throat. When Eli asked her to marry him, there hadn’t been a shred of hesitation in his voice or in her answer. Why were her nerves twisted out of sorts now, she wondered. _Maybe it_ _’s all just so fast, too fast_. But then everything with Eli had been fast and unexpected; it all just … happened.

Within five minutes of meeting him, if you could really call running into him on a stairwell meeting, they were in her office having sex against the door. Moving in together wasn’t something they ever talked about, he just started staying at her place more than his own, then just as suddenly his stuff followed. When she started looking for a new place, it wasn’t hers, but theirs.

Furia looked at the ring on her finger—the one he said he’d seen and knew it was perfect for her. His words echoed in her ears. _I love you, Sol. That_ _’s why I want you in my life._ At first, even she thought he was kidding. But the way his gaze bored into hers, the brutal honesty he always spoke with, the tenderness of his touch when he slid the ring onto her finger. It all confirmed his seriousness.

Catching a glimpse of her reflection in the smaller mirror, she thought about why she said yes. Like so many of her reactions with Eli it was instinct honed over years with the man. She loved him unequivocally and without a hint of reservation, even when he was being a complete ass. In her life, he was this wild force, one which challenged her and encouraged her to be herself unapologetically. He was everything she never expected, and she was nearly certain no one would ever love her like Eli did.

He came into her life like a tornado, and she couldn’t imagine it without him anymore. Didn’t want to imagine it.

Furia shimmied out of the dress with the sparkles, and moved onto the next bag. “I like this one, but it’s too tight. The garters will show,” she stated with a much calmer tone as she pulled out the backless dress.

Shaundi helped her into it and fastened the back. The two of them inspected the dress in the mirror.

“I like this one. And it’s opaque enough they won’t show,” Shaundi said, stepping away. “Let’s check it out in the big mirror.”

She opened the dressing room door and led Furia back out. Standing on that little pedestal, Soledad stared at herself. _This is it. This is the dress—lace and a generous amount of skin._

The other woman flounced the dress a bit, but there wasn’t really a train or anything for her to fidget with. “Did you talk about a honeymoon, yet? I’m betting Eli’s thinking some place tropical. One that allows public nudity.”

The two of them burst into bright, relaxed laughter. “I have no doubt.”

 

**-2-**

Johnny had gotten used to Eli’s wild bents, mostly. Of course, from time to time the rock star still managed to throw a monkey wrench into the man’s expectations. When the Brit asked him to find a tailor, Gat had been taken aback. Even more so when he announced he needed a tuxedo … for his wedding.

While Eli grimaced as he picked over the suits, Johnny watched the store entrance and the sidewalk beyond. When Pierce burst through the door, he gave the manager a curt nod.

“Have you lost your damn mind?” Pierce yelled.

Eli had just pulled on a jacket that was his size. At Washington’s announcement, he instantly pulled a face and tugged it off, letting it lay where it fell. “You’re right, black is all wrong.”

“I’m not talking about the color of your damn suit.”

The rock star moved to a more colorful rack and pulled out a jacket that looked like it had been embroidered with peacock feathers. Johnny laughed quietly; he could guess what his employer was thinking, he’d heard Furia call him a peacock more times than he could count. Thankfully, Eli shook his head and put it back on the rack.

“I’m talking about you just suddenly deciding to tie the damn knot.”

“Relax, Pierce.”

“Relax! You know the press are going to lose their mind over this.”

“And?” Eli looked him square in the eye. “How is that a bad thing?”

“Is that what this is about? Some press stunt?”

His reaction impressed Johnny, even if the rocker’s form was a little sloppy. The punch hit its mark. Eli shook his hand once and glared at Pierce, who groaned and grabbed his jaw after Eli decked him. “Maybe you should think before you speak nonsense.”

“Says the man who lets every thought fly out of his mouth,” Johnny chimed.

Eli’s vibrant glare shot toward him.

“You have to admit it’s a little strange,” Gat continued.

“I love her. How’s that strange?”

“You literally have more one-night stands popping up in the media and online than anyone else out there right now. Even bona fide porn stars,” Pierce chimed in as he dabbed at the corner of his mouth with a lavender handkerchief.

“That’s just sex,” Eli scoffed and turned back to his suit hunting. Pulling out a gray jacket and trying it on. “Sol’s never been just a score,” he said as he stood before the mirror. That admission came in a different tone, one that spoke volumes, at least to Johnny’s ears.

Pierce seemed less convinced. After another few minutes of unsuccessful tuxedo hunting to the tune of his manager berating the idea, Johnny stepped over and grabbed Washington’s arm. The star and his manager had argued before, most of the time it was Eli that would order Johnny to toss Pierce out of wherever the argument took place. And typically, the bodyguard would ignore him. The irony of his desire to offer to do so in this case was not lost on him.

“If you want, I can toss him out of here,” Johnny suggested, as he leaned near the mirror Eli was admiring himself in.

While a hint of a grin curved his mouth, Eli gave him a little shake of his head as he pulled off yet another jacket and tossed it onto the growing pile in a nearby chair.

Meanwhile, the tailor, who had disappeared into the back of the shop, darted back into the showroom with a purple jacket in the perfect shade to match Eli’s hair. It managed to distract them all, though there would be no time for alterations before the ceremony.


End file.
